Choke
Choke Source is the eighteenth episode of season three, and the sixty-second episode overall. This episode is set to air on May 1, 2012. Filming for this episode finished around March 30th 2012 Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *This episode will contain the NYADA auditions. Source *This is a great episode for Coach Beiste. Source *Puck and another cougar. Source Scenes * Damian recorded a bro scene for this episode Source * A scene in the auditorium with the Cheerios. Source * Lea filmed a scene in the auditorium, she is singing a Kelly Clarkson song Source * Whoopi Goldberg is on set and has filmed a scene with Lea Source, and Chris is filming his NYADA audition in the auditorium (3/28) Source as is Lea Source * Lea filmed another scene with Whoopi (3/30) Source * Lea and Whoopi were later joined by Jenna for a scene Source * Kurt's audition will include a lot of high kicks. Source * Lea and Jenna filmed a scene.Source Source New Characters James Elliot * He is a potentially recurring character, who dropped out of high school, became a young dad, and then left his wife and kid. He's also got a little bit of a sense of danger about him. Source *James is Puck's estranged father who will be returning in this episode. Source *He will be portrayed by Thomas Calabro. Source Carmen Tibideaux *Whoopi Goldberg has signed on for an extremely pivotal multi-episode arc. She will play Carmen Tibideaux, a theatrical grande dame and a professor at New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) who travels to Ohio to preside over Kurt and Rachel's auditions — and apparently she sticks around long enough to deliver a verdict: She'll appear in roughly three episodes, the first of which is set to air on May 1. Source Casting *They are looking for a group of high school kids that have a "Metal," "Punk," and "Goth" look to them. Source **These people are going to be used for Puck's solo performance. (as seen in the images below) Music *Mark Salling was in the studio. Source *Kevin and Harry tweeted that he and Amber had a song together. Source Source *They also tweeted that Chris has a song. Possibly a solo for 3x17. Source Source *Jenna and Lea were in the studio but not necessarily for the same song Source *Lea tweeted she recorded a Kelly Clarkson song. Source *Jenna was in the studio to record a song she's been wanting to do all season. Source *Cory was in the studio. Source *Vanessa and Heather were in the studio. Source Songs *'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel. *'We´re Not Gonna Take it '''by ''Twisted Sister. Sung by Puck. *'Meke You Feel My Love' by Adele. Sung by Tina. *'My Word Is Empity Without You' by Dianna Ross and The Supremes. Sung by Kurt,Brittany and Sugar *'Old Feshioned' by Cee Lo Green Sung by Artie and Mercedes *'''Suggestions '''by Orelia Has Orchestra Sung by Tina and New Directions The singers and songs not confirmed Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Thomas Calabro as James Elliot. Source *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux Source *Rebecca Staab as a "Bikini Wearing Cougar" Source Gallery finn.jpg tumblr_m100flTUwT1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m10kivHwwy1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg instagr.am.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg metalpuck.jpg |Puck in his solo tumblr_m1klmhDIJ51qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1mmj5GxMV1qe8zdco1_500.jpg|Tina solo on auditorium set ??? Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes